thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackcasting
The Powers of the Black Pact, also known as blackcasting, demonacy, warlockery, blackweaving, '''and darkcasting, '''is a vile and chaotic form of sorcery with mysterious origins. None know how or exactly when it began its influence in the lands of Thendarr, however it was known by the Othrumnok Empire that the Elves had practiced it in far ancient times, long forgotten by the time of the Elven Empire. After the , weaving in Thendarr seemingly vanished. Blackcasting, however, remained, and seemed to grow in accessibility. Entire new religions and cults, focused mostly on demon worship or the sadistic practices of blackcasting, formed across Thendarr. History Origin The true origins of darkcasting is a mystery to the denizens of Thendarr, however the different societies have made different explanations over the centuries. The Triune teaches that it was the Othrumnok magistrates who exploited the powers of Veseros and spawned powers of the dark pact. Though the demons brought into the world by the Othrumnok were defeated, their scar was forever left on the world, and the god's gift of magic was extinguished. Instead, only blackcasting was left, and it became much more prevalent, a permanent curse of the Othrumnok's heresy. Despite the Triune's teaching, the Curators have long held the belief that the story is much deeper and more complex, and have long held a search for more knowledge on the origins of darkcasting. Properties Black magic is versatile in its nature. It can be used in many ways - to cast curses upon one's foe, taking away their sight, hearing, their voice, and many more. It can be wielded in the form of black, unholy energy, which causes intense pain on touch. Blackcasting also has the supposed ability of necromancy, one of the greatest sins, however this has been seen seldom in history. The most famous of necromancers was the Lord of Bones. Blackcasting has the potential to grant it's most experienced users immortality. Users of blackcasting, or even those constantly around it, will slowly lose their mortality, their flesh rotting away until they are mere skeletons. Mutations will occur, with the final form of blackcasters being the misshapen Lich. Those who do not have the powers of the black pact, but are constantly surrounded by it, will too rot away, but instead will lose their mind and become ghouls. This often happens to lower members of a Blackcasting cult, or veteran Curators. Black magic can be characterized for it's corrupting effects to everything it interacts with in one way or another. It's users will rot and away and often die, whatever it strikes will turn black and rotten, and areas of large black pact usage can leave arcane residue which have long-lasting detriments on the environment. Triunal Schools Darkcasting has been divided into three schools, first introduced by the Triune for identification, and then became popularly used by warlocks themselves. They include demonology, hexing, and necromancy. Demonology is using the powers of the black pact to interact or summon demons. Hexing is the manipulation of the magic to inflict deadly curses or wounds. Necromancy is the act of animating any dead or previously inanimate object, such as Wickt Ents. The Black Pact Unlike spellweaving, where one must be born with the Mark, the blackcasting is derived from the Black Pact, a dangerous and strenuous ritual. Many die in the ritual, but the ones who survive gain the devastating powers of the black pact. The Black Pact involves drinking the blood of a demon, and in exchange the demon must too drink the mortals blood. This comes at a hefty price, as it will bind the warlock to the demon into some sort of mind-enslaved state. While under the dominion of the demon, warlocks describe feelings of intense terror, as well as distorted perception and constant howling and screaming ringing in their ears. However, with great willpower, early warlocks were able to break free and become independant, even killing their masters to seal the deal. The process does not have to be willing on either party, and some warlocks who detest the demons have often preformed the Black Pact groups over an incapacitated demon, leaving one to kill the demon to release all the warlocks after it is completed. However, more often, the warlock loses their mind from the overwhelming experience of consuming the demon blood. They become the slaves of the demon and are entirely subservient to their bidding. Even upon the death of a demon, they will have suffered such mental trauma that will enter in a permanent coma. Adversely, the more zealous warlock cults will willingly pledge themselves to demonic masters in clouded fanaticism, subjecting themself to mind control. These individuals are looked down upon by other warlocks, who value their freedom.